


Sharing with Auntie

by WestOrEast



Category: Exalted (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Aunt, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Neice, Threesome, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: From my Exalted campaign, a story about Tomoe (a Solar Exalted), Red Hare (her Lunar lover) and Kushi (her Dragon-blooded aunt) having some tipsy fun together.





	Sharing with Auntie

  
Kushi stood up from her bench and stretched. The room spun around her, but that was something she was used to. She walked over to the nearest drink cabinet, swaying from side to side. And not just because the comrades of the drinks she was headed towards were already inside her stomach.  
  
There was also the fun of seeing if there was anything she could do at all to distract Red Hare. For the past three rounds, he had been staring at Tomoe and her half-undone yukata. But Kushi thought there was an outside chance that if she put enough sway in her step, she could get the deliciously muscled man to at least give her a glance.  
  
Sadly, Kushi got all the way to the drink cabinet without feeling Red Hare’s eyes land on her. She consoled herself by pouring a double of umeshu. And what do you know, it had been brewed by the greatest expert on alcohol the land had ever known. Kushi Gozen.  
  
Saluting her own genius, Kushi downed the drink in a single motion. Smiling as it went down smoothly, she turned back to her niece and her lover. Maybe it was time to get more hands on.  
  
Kushi sat down on the other side of Red Hare and draped her leg over his lap. She took a minute to admire how firm and tight it still was, two decades after the flower of her youth. In the same motion, she tugged at the belt holding her own yukata closed. It gave way, and her one bit of clothing was suddenly only held up by her shoulders. And barely held up at that.  
  
Red Hare didn’t directly look at the lovely, mature body that Kushi had put on partial display. But when Tomoe looked up from her glass of sake at her aunt’s cleavage, Red Hare followed her gaze. Kushi grinned at the attention and filled up her cup again.  
  
“Thanks for dropping by, Tomoe dear,” Kushi said in between sips. “It can get so lonely out here in the country, with just the villagers to talk to.”  
  
“Noh a problem, Auntie,” Tomoe said, too obviously using heroic self-control to keep her voice level. “Red Hare,” she patted the shapeshifter’s exposed abs, “has been needing a vacation, so I thought we’d come here and visit my favorite aunt. Also, there’s this festival soon Hei was talking to you about.”  
  
Tomoe paused to drain her own cup, pausing halfway through. Kushi frowned. If a Dragonblood could drain an entire bottle without stopping, then surely a Solar should be able to manage a cup. Especially since it was only her fifth cup of sake tonight. Kushi should start a training regime for Tomoe, so she didn’t bring down the honor of the Gozen clan.  
  
“And, and,” Tomoe giggled, sounding much younger than she actually was, “isn’t Red Hare _hot_?” She practically rubbed herself against him, brushing against Kushi’s leg as she did so.  
  
Red Hare just smiled and rubbed the back of Tomoe’s head. He still quite obviously enjoyed it, as Tomoe’s lower body was pressed more firmly against Kushi’s leg by his growing erection. The Lunar was buck naked, and had been ever since he had gotten out of the baths and joined Kushi and Tomoe, who had both slipped into yukata’s, not that either had bothered to fasten them too securely.  
  
“Mmmh, yes he is,” Kushi said, running her eyes appreciatively over the both of them. They were equally attractive, with plenty of the muscles that Kushi loved. “I seem to remember something about you sharing?” Kushi asked, shamelessly.  
  
“That was only if you behaved, Auntie,” Tomoe said, pouting momentarily. Red Hare ruffled her hair and she smiled up at him before looking back to Kushi. “But since you’re giving us so much of your special stock for the festival, I suppose we can have some fun. Right, sweety?” She looked up at Red Hare.  
  
Red Hare nodded, once. He lifted his own cup up to his lips and took a small sip, the steam rising off of the cup wrapping around the sides of his face as he did so. Even though Kushi was only a few inches from his head, she couldn’t even hear a whisper as he took a drink.  
  
It really was astonishing how such a big man could be so quiet, Kushi thought. She had met Red Hare twice now and she could count the sounds he had made on both hands. And the words he had spoken on one finger. Still, her gaze flicked down to his cock, even if he wasn’t more chatty with only her niece around, that snake would still be enough to satisfy any woman.  
  
“Thank you,” Tomoe said, leaning in to kiss her lover. Then she turned to Kushi, a large smile on her face as she firmly pressed her body against Red Hare. “Auntie, my yukata’s feeling a bit tight. Could you help me adjust it?”  
  
Kushi smiled even wider than Tomoe was. Wriggling her fingers she reached down, pressing herself against Red Hare as she did so. She luxuriated in the heat of his body as her hands slid down Tomoe’s brightly colored yukata.  
  
All the alcohol she had been drinking must have been making her woozy. That was the only explanation Kushi could think of for why her hands slid past Tomoe’s cloth belt and grabbed her ass. Kushi kneaded those firm globes for a minute or so, feeling the muscle and fat slide around underneath her fingers.  
  
“Oh, Aunt Kushi, too low,” Tomoe said with a purr in her voice. She looked up at Kushi and smiled. Reaching up, she tucked a stray strand of Kushi’s vibrant red hair behind one ear. “Want to try again?”  
  
“Yeah, I think I can manage it this time,” Kushi said. “This it?” She had lifted her hands a few inches, feeling the muscles in Tomoe’s back, barely hidden underneath her yukata and skin.  
  
“Thank you, Auntie,” Tomoe said, dissolving into giggles as Red Hare’s hands replaced Kushi’s on her rear.  
  
“Anything for my niece,” Kushi replied, opening up Tomoe’s yukata enough to look down it. And she did, reaching out for another cup as she did so.  
  
Tomoe had far more muscles on her than Kushi ever had. A well-defined abdomen, thick thighs, bulging arms, it really was a good thing that Red Hare was her equal in strength. Otherwise the poor dear would probably be suffering from a broken pelvis.  
  
Kushi’s view was cut off as Tomoe and Red hare leaned in for a kiss, pressing their bodies against each other. Instead, she took another drink and admired the way Red Hare’s cock poked out from underneath her niece’s bottom. She was looking forward to trying that thing out. All of the villagers here were both smaller than that and much too scared of her to be worth much. Whereas this fine specimen…  
  
“No, no,” Tomoe said, giggling as she pulled her head back from Red Hare’s passionate kisses. “We, we should let Auntie have some fun too.”  
  
Kushi’s smile at that was quite wide. She knew there was a reason Tomoe was her favorite relative in the clan. Undoing her own yukata enough to allow easy access, she took Tomoe’s spot as the Solar gracefully ceded her position on Red Hare’s lap. Kushi purred as Tomoe took up her new position, right behind her. Kushi enjoyed the sensation of being sandwiched between the two of them.  
  
Both of the women burst out laughing as, with only the slightest grunt of effort, Red Hare picked both of them up. His heavily muscled arms were firm rods underneath both of them as he took the few steps necessary to move all three of them from the array of benches down to the floor.  
  
It seemed Tomoe knew this had been about to happen. As soon as Red Hare lowered himself, she stepped back, her hands against Kushi’s shoulders, gently guiding the older woman downwards. Kushi grinned as she was eased onto her back. And not just because the position meant she could stare up Tomoe’s yukata.  
  
“Oh, ho, ho,” Kushi laughed from deep in her belly. “Finally time for the real fun to start?”  
  
Both of them nodded, grinning almost as widely as Kushi. Red Hare sank to his knees in front of Kushi, and Tomoe straddled her head, giving Kushi an excellent peek up her clothing. Though she was sure that an even better view would be coming soon.  
  
As Red Hare grabbed Kushi’s legs, the older woman suddenly sat up, waving her hands.  
  
“Stop, stop! I’ve got to- here it is!”  
  
Reaching out, Kushi grabbed her latest half-empty bottle of umeshu. Leaning forward, she swirled it from side to side, chuckling underneath her breath. She grinned at a confused Red Hare.  
  
Smiling widely, Kushi upended her bottle. A stream of umeshu poured out of it and washed down Red Hare’s cock. Licking her lips, Kushi threw the bottle aside. Lying down on the tatami mats that made up the floor, she spread her legs widely, looking up at the man looming over her.  
  
“Now I’m ready,” Kushi said, a chuckle weaving in and out of her words.  
  
A small smile tugged at Red Hare’s mouth. Reaching back down, he grabbed Kushi’s upper thighs, his thick cock pointing towards her entrance. Kushi licked her lips as it got closer and closer. When the head finally touched her wet slit, Kushi moaned. Just that had felt good. When Red Hare started to actually fuck her… Kushi smiled in anticipation.  
  
Tomoe reached down and grabbed Kushi’s hands in her own. Glancing up, Kushi winked at her niece, who smiled back. Then both of their attention was drawn to Red Hare as he slid inside. His alcohol covered dick easily split apart Kushi’s folds as he sank in deeper and deeper.  
  
Tomoe didn’t wait around. As soon as her lover started to fuck Kushi, she lowered herself, pressing her own folds against Kushi’s mouth. Kushi obligingly opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. It hadn’t been nearly as long since she had sex with another woman as opposed to a man, and her skills at that were much sharper.  
  
From the way Tomoe was shifting around on top of her, Kushi could tell that her niece was leaning forward, probably to kiss and make out with Red Hare. Kushi thought the three of them must present quite the nice image, forming a triangle. Smiling, Kushi wrapped her arms around Tomoe’s thighs to hold her steady.  
  
And to hold herself steady as well. Red Hare was using quite a bit of force to fuck Kushi. She could feel herself getting jolted back a bit with every thrust. And there were a lot of thrusts. Red Hare was quite the energetic lover. He was really doing his best to split Kushi in two. Or maybe he just wanted the older woman to suck as much of the umeshu off his rod as possible.  
  
Kushi was fine with either. No, wait, she preferred the second one. Even for someone as open for experimenting and drunk as Kushi usually was, getting a buzz through her pussy instead of her mouth was a rare event. She’d better enjoy this while it lasted, since she doubted Red Hare would be willing to pull out of her long enough for her to get another bottle of liquor.  
  
Red Hare’s hands were as firm as iron on Kushi’s hips. He squeezed down tightly as he slammed into her again and again, molding her wet walls around him. Lewd sounds filled the room.  
  
Kushi’s breasts bounced back and forth with every thrust, only stilled when Tomoe reached down and grabbed them. Kushi hissed as her stiff nipples dug into Tomoe’s palms. As her niece started massaging her, Kushi smiled. Tomoe certainly knew what a woman liked. Especially a woman with Kushi’s tastes.  
  
Tomoe was quite wet. Kushi could feel her arousal running down her chin and cheeks. So she did her best to get her niece even _more_ soaking wet. Using a finger to tease Tomoe’s clit, Kushi slid her tongue as far into Tomoe’s folds as she could, wiggling it around and coating her tongue in Tomoe’s arousal.  
  
And Kushi returned the favor. She ran her tongue around Tomoe’s lips and her finger around Tomoe’s nub. Her niece did her best to suck Kushi’s tongue deeper and deeper inside her.  
  
Kushi had been more pent up than she had thought. She could tell that her orgasm was getting pretty close, that she would be cresting well before either of the other two did. And she didn’t much care. Why should she shy away from pleasure?  
  
Squeezing down around Red Hare, Kushi rhythmically squeezed from top to bottom, massaging the Lunar’s shaft. That, surprisingly enough, actually coaxed a grunt out of the giant of a man. It also showed him that Kushi could take even more than he was dishing out. As impossible as it seemed, he picked up the pace, slamming into Kushi’s core twice every second, with a thumb slowly circling her clit.  
  
Kushi screamed her orgasm into Tomoe’s folds, her back arcing as the pleasure ran through her. She screamed again, her pussy tightening down around Red Hare. The Lunar found that he was forced to slow down, the tightness of Kushi’s core forcing him to move less energetically.  
  
Then Kushi relaxed, the orgasm washing out of her. She looked out from underneath Tomoe and winked at Red Hare. She licked her lips clean of Tomoe’s arousal before speaking.  
  
“Is that all you’ve got, boyo? Why don’t you try putting some effort into it?”  
  
There was a faint grunt and an equally faint smile from Red Hare. The wobbly, drunken laughter from Tomoe was much louder.  
  
“Come on, honey,” she urged. “Treat her like you do me.” She paused for a moment. “Just without the sweet talk, okay?”  
  
Kushi hadn’t realized that Red Hare _could_ go faster. But she was up for anything, at least once. She made a sound of encouragement, the sound traveling up through Tomoe’s slit  
  
It turned out Red Hare could indeed go a lot faster and stronger. He got a good grip on Kushi’s thighs and then really started to go to work. Kushi moaned as she felt her inner walls get completely split in two by him, his thick rod reaching deep inside her. She could feel her orgasm coming back with a vengeance, and she started to pay even more attention to Tomoe. She should at least _try_ to give her niece one orgasm for every two she got.  
  
As it turned out, Kushi managed it. Shortly after she had her own orgasm, Tomoe shuddered on top of her, spraying Kushi’s face with her arousal. Kushi told herself that it was mostly her own efforts that had managed it, and not what Tomoe and Red Hare were doing at the top of the triangle.  
  
Red Hare had cum too. And that was quite the experience for Kushi as well. Her core had gotten flooded with semen, Red Hare’s balls as obviously oversized as everything else about him. Kushi had writhed underneath her niece and her lover, filling her core getting filled up with semen until there was no more room for it and it started running out from her pussy.  
  
It was a pity Kushi had just cum, because she thought a creampie as excellent as that one would have pushed her over the edge if she had been even halfway to her next climax. Instead, she ‘just’ got filled up with thick, sticky seed, with a heat that would linger long after she had cleaned herself out. Or had someone else clean her up, maybe. That was an attractive option too.  
  
Kushi also noticed with pleasure that Red hare hadn’t gotten soft. It wasn’t quite as easy to feel him inside her, given all the cum she had been stuffed with. But she could still feel the hardness filling her. She wondered what part of being a Lunar gave him that ability. Or if Tomoe expected any and all of her lovers to do that, regardless of them being mortal or not.  
  
Sadly, although Red Hare’s body was obviously up for another round, his mind apparently wasn’t. With a few murmurs from above Kushi, she felt the two of them part, Tomoe coming to rest more on top of her aunt instead of leaning forward. Then she wiggled backwards, making Kushi blink as light washed over her eyes.  
  
Glancing up, Kushi first saw Tomoe’s well-formed breasts, and decided she’d need her niece to lean forward to see her face. Instead, she glanced at Red Hare. The massive giant of a man blinked looking over Kushi’s body as she looked over his. Kushi was satisfied with what she saw and she knew that Red Hare couldn’t possibly be displeased with what he saw either.  
  
Red Hare slowly leaned forward, ending up stretched to one side of Kushi. Tomoe collapsed as well, stretching across the two of them. She smiled up at both of them, giving her lover an especially wide smile. Kushi smiled back, wiping some sweat off of her forehead.  
  
“Thank you, Tomoe. And thank you, Red Hare. Both of you were _very_ fun.” Struggling upwards, she reached for the nearest bottle. She couldn’t tell what it was, but what the hell, booze was booze. “This calls for a drink.”  
  
The sound Tomoe made was halfway between a moan and a laugh. Kushi ignored it in favor of taking a swig from the bottle. Feeling the warm burn run down her throat, Kushi sighed in happiness. She passed the bottle over to Tomoe who soon passed it to Red Hare.  
  
Smiling, Kushi stroked Tomoe’s hair. Looking down at her niece, she smiled contentedly.  
  
“So, what position should we try next?”


End file.
